This proposal addresses Accurate Assessment's mission to supplement the software version of the Addiction Severity Index (ASI) with additional items for special/comorbid disorder populations to augment the scale's clinical and research capabilities. The major objective of this project is to enhance the ASI with two additional functional status domains: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and the screening/assessment of problem gambling. The Adult Behavior Rating Scale (for ADHD), the South Oaks Gambling Screen and a gambling pathology subdomain will by added to the ASI instrument. The psychometric properties of the amended scale will be determined with a small sample of alcohol and other drug (AOD) problem, gambling problem, and dual-diagnoses clients. The ADHD and gambling items will share with the parent scale the software's capacity for easily-computed data summarization, treatment planning, patient placement level, and service delivery profiling. The addition of these status areas to the Accurate Assessment's ASI software would allow for the screening and provision of services for these comorbid impulse control disorders experienced by many substance- abusing clients. Maintenance of treatment gains and relapse prevention may be enhanced if these issues are addressed during AOD treatment Additionally, improvement in these significant problem areas may be ascertained by the proposed items subsequent to intervention efforts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Accurate Assessments has had approximately four million dollars in Sales of ASI-related Accurate products over the past seven years, with over 4000 customers in all 50 states. We have had over 500 requests for an ASI instrument enhanced with gambling status and ADHD items. Including file South Oaks Gambling Screen' the ASI gambling status domain, and the Adult Behavior Rating Scale to the ASI menu would add $369 to the cost of ASI software for consumers. It is estimated that approximately 50% of Accurate Assessment's customers win purchase the supplementary at this reasonable cost, 'There will be little competition for sale of the ASI supplementary items, as no other software version of these instruments are currently available. It is expected that the enhanced ASI will yield an estimated one minion dollars in sales to the product line.